queen's order
by winter lodge
Summary: langkahi dulu mayat kido tsubomi sebelum kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada para anggota mekakushi dan. ・ kido, kuroha.


**disc:** kagerou project (c) jin, shidu

**a/n:** kuroha dan kido adalah dua karakter terfavorit saya di kagepro dan kenapa jarang sekali nemu fanwork yang fokus pada relasi mereka berdua huhu. berbasis headcanon bodoh yang didasarkan pada outer science jadi anggap saja modified canon. #heh ditulis dengan sangat impulsif sampai-sampai saya nggak notice detilnya rute XX jadi ya nikmati saja (?)

* * *

Sudah dua hari Kido terbangun dari tidurnya dengan satu sentakan keras dan butuh dua detik setelahnya untuk menyadari bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang seolah keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak dan badannya bergetar, bukanlah suatu cara yang menyenangkan untuk bangun tidur terlebih bagi seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang berharap bisa bangun pagi diiringi suara kicauan burung sambil meregangkan badannya penuh kesegaran.

Ia bermimpi akan ular-ular hitam yang melilit kakinya, lalu tangannya, lalu tubuhnya, lalu mencekiknya sampai ia kehilangan napas dan terhanyut ke pintu kematian yang terbuka lebar.

Ia bermimpi akan jeritan seorang gadis—suaranya mirip Mary—yang memohon pada seseorang sampai suaranya nyaris habis. _Kumohon,_ katanya, _jangan sakiti Kido, kembalikan ia kesini, kembalikan, kembalikan._

Ia bermimpi akan tumpukan mayat. Kano dengan luka tembakan di kepala termasuk salah satu dari tumpukan mayat tersebut—begitu juga Seto yang wajahnya begitu merah.

Ia bermimpi akan sepasang mata kuning yang berkilau di antara kegelapan dan bau amis darah, disertai satu seringai lebar.

"Mmmh—Kido, ada apa?"

Mary terlihat seperti bola bulu yang lembut ketika ia menggeliat dan terbangun karena (mungkin) terganggu oleh suara napas Kido yang berat dan suara sentakan saat Kido terbangun barusan. Kido terdiam, kemudian menengok ke arah Mary yang menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk. Ini baru jam dua pagi dan tentu saja Mary masih butuh tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada serangga barusan. Kau tidur lagi saja."

Mary terlalu mengantuk untuk curiga dan pada dasarnya ia memang tidak terlalu baik dalam mendeteksi kebohongan (hal inilah yang membuatnya selalu sukses jadi sasaran empuk Kano) sehingga tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Mary menuruti perintah sang _danchou_ dan kembali merapatkan selimutnya, tidur. Tanpa butuh waktu lama lagi alam mimpi sudah menyeret Mary untuk mengunjunginya.

Kido, yang terduduk dengan posisi duduk tegang berusaha bersantai dan membaringkan dirinya kembali, namun pikiran-pikirannya masih terjajah oleh bayangan mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata barusan. Ia menghabiskan dua jam untuk terjaga, mengingat kembali detail mimpi dengan acak dan tak berurutan, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur setelah bibirnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Kuro ... ha..."

* * *

Mimpi itu tidak terjadi sekali dua-kali, namun berkali-kali. Nyaris setiap hari Kido terperangkap dalam kotak yang memaksanya melihat mimpi yang sama setiap malam. Meskipun terkadang detail yang muncul pada setiap mimpi berbeda, namun secara keseluruhan ada beberapa hal yang selalu muncul. Misalnya mata kuning dan seringai menyeramkan itu. Atau suara tangisan Mary. Atau kolam darah. Atau ular hitam.

Satu nama itu juga meneror Kido setiap saat. _Kuroha. Kuroha. Kuroha. Kuroha._

Kido tak pernah bisa mengingat sosok Kuroha dengan jelas, satu hal yang bisa ia ketahui dari Kuroha adalah bahwa ia pemilik mata kuning dan seringai seram itu. Mata kuning yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan, seolah menyiratkan 'hati-hati' dan seringai yang penuh kemenangan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya—oh, seandainya ia bisa mengingat Kuroha dengan lebih jelas...

".._.chou_."

"..."

"_Danchou_, kau menghanguskan telurnya."

"A-ah!" Kido baru saja menyadari kecerobohannya. Terpenuhi oleh imaji-imaji yang tersisa dari mimpi buruknya tadi malam, pikirannya tak sempat ingat bahwa ia tengah menggoreng telur. Untunglah ada Konoha di sekitarnya, kalau tidak, telur ini bisa menjadi abu.

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Konoha."

Konoha tidak merespon dengan ekspresi apa-apa, hanya dengan anggukan—pemuda itu harus belajar untuk lebih berekspresi lagi, Kido berpikir selagi membalik telur mata sapinya, kemudian meringis ketika melihat bagian putih pada telur itu telah berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

"_Hai. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Bisakah kau segera datang ke sisiku, Sang Ratu?"_

* * *

"Apa yang kauinginkan."

Kido berbicara tak lebih keras dibanding hembusan angin musim gugur dan intonasi yang digunakannya pun bukan intonasi bertanya. Ia tampak tegar di hadapan moncong pistol yang pelatuknya sudah ditarik meskipun jauh di dalam hati, ia masih seorang gadis remaja enam belas tahun yang gentar—terbukti dari bagaimana tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Mary menggigil ketakutan dalam pelukan Seto, sementara Kano ada di belakangnya—tidak berani mengambil langkah ke depan karena satu langkah ke depan sama dengan satu bentakan dari Kido yang akan menyuruhnya kembali mundur. Mata Kano terbelalak, kontras dengan mata Kido yang (diusahakannya) untuk tetap tenang. Sang pembohong itu tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Kuroha ... " Kido menggumam. "_Kuro_ Konoha."

Yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah Konoha—dengan mata kuning bercahaya, penampilan serba hitam dan seringai haus darah. Kebalikan total dari Konoha yang sebenarnya; naif seperti kertas, Konoha yang hitam ini terlihat seperti kertas catatan dosa. Segala hal yang terlihat dari dirinya terasa jahat dan memberikan hawa tidak menyenangkan, terutama bagi para anggota _Mekakushi Dan_ yang tidak menyangka Konoha bisa berubah menjadi seperti _itu_. Seringai Kuroha melebar dan ia maju selangkah, mendekatkan moncong pistol itu pada dahi Kido.

"Jangan dekati Kido—"

"Seto, diamlah!"

Dari sudut hati yang terdalam Seto tidak ingin mematuhi perintah Kido barusan—jelas saja karena sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mendengarkan Kido sebagai gadis dan bukan sebagai ketua _Mekakushi Dan_. Namun Kido terdengar sangat serius dalam perintahnya barusan, dan Seto, yang menghormati Kido sejak dulu, tidak bisa membantah. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk memeluk Mary lebih erat.

"Aku mau Sang Ratu. Sekarang."

Mata kuning itu tertuju ke arah Mary yang kini sudah mulai terisak ketakutan.

"Berikan dia padaku."

Tatapan mata Kido setajam pisau daging ketika ia menatap penodong itu penuh amarah.

"Apa hakmu untuk meminta Mary dariku—dari kami?"

"Pff—HAHAHAHA!" Kuroha tertawa, begitu terasa jahat sampai-sampai Kido kembali bergetar. "Hak? Omong kosong macam apa lagi itu? Ternyata orang-orang seperti kalian lebih menyedihkan daripada yang kuduga."

Kido berdiri di tempatnya, tegar seperti es yang perlahan-lahan meleleh.

"Tentu saja bukan omong kosong. Mary adalah bagian dari kami, kau tidak bisa memintanya begitu saja."

"Kalian memuakkan sekali." Kuroha mengedikkan kepalanya. "Berpura-pura saling menyayangi satu sama lain padahal sebetulnya hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan satu sama lain—bukankah kekuatan sang Ratu yang kalian mau? Bukankah kalian hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain? Dan kalian mengatakan kalian adalah satu kesatuan? Memuakkan, kau dan para idiot itu—"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kido membentak—membuat Kano mundur satu langkah dan ekspresi Kuroha melunak hanya untuk satu detik saja. "Aku tak akan peduli kaumau bicara apapun tentang kami, tapi jangan macam-macam dengan teman-temanku."

Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya dengan semua harga diri yang ia miliki. Tudung jaketnya turun, memperlihatkan rambut hijaunya yang diikat kuncir kuda tinggi dan keseluruhan wajahnya. Ia menatap Kuroha lebih tajam dibanding sebelumnya, kemarahan yang meluap dalam dadanya sepertinya berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Ia begitu marah dengan perkataan Kuroha barusan sampai-sampai ia tak punya waktu untuk kembali merasakan takut pada sosok di depannya itu.

_(Lagipula, sebetulnya aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut.)_

"Jangan macam-macam dengan _Mekakushi Dan_," Kido bergumam tegas. "Kau akan berhadapan denganku jika kauberani menyakiti mereka bahkan aku bisa saja menghajarmu untuk setiap goresan kuku yang kauberikan pada kulit mereka."

"Hoo ... hahahahaha!" Kuroha tertawa, dan sekali lagi perasaan tak menyenangkan itu datang meskipun kini hal itu tidak terlalu mempengaruhi Kido. "Darimana datangnya keberanian yang tiba-tiba itu, gadis kecil? Kau bahkan masih gemetar seperti anjing kecil di tengah hujan di hadapanku! Aku tak peduli dengan gertakanmu, berikan padaku Sang Ratu!"

"Kaumau Mary? Langkahi dulu mayatku!" seru Kido lantang. "Aku tidak peduli mengapa kau sebut dia ratu atau apapun tapi, aku adalah ratu _Mekakushi Dan_ yang sebenarnya dan aku akan melindungi teman-temanku!"

Kano terperangah. Kuroha tampak terhibur.

"Jika itu maumu."

"KIDO!"

_(Karena ia tetap Konoha. Konoha kami. Anggota nomor sembilan Mekakushi Dan.)_

Kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung begitu cepat di tengah bisingnya suara pistol yang melepaskan peluru dan gerakan gesit Kido yang berhasil menghindari peluru itu melukai daerah vital tubuhnya, namun gadis itu tidak berhasil menghindari peluru itu sepenuhnya. Darah mengucur dari perut bagian kanannya, dan ia harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan luka tersebut saat ia jatuh terduduk.

Sampai Kido mati, Kuroha belum akan puas. Ia berjongkok, mengangkat wajah Kido dengan cara menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya ke atas. Moncong pistol yang barusan memuntahkan satu peluru itu kini berpindah ke dalam mulut Kido. Kuroha sudah bersiap menarik pelatuknya ketika tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti akibat suara yang Kido keluarkan.

"Kono ... ha..."

Kuroha terdiam.

"Maukah ... kau ... kembali?"

"Ap—"

"Kembalilah ... bersama ... kami—"

Tangan kanan Kido melepas lukanya dan terangkat ke atas, berusaha menggapai pipi Kuroha. Pemuda berpenampilan serba hitam itu terpaku untuk sejenak ketika Kido kembali berbicara—dengan artikulasi yang tidak jelas akibat pistol di dalam mulutnya namun masih bisa dicerna maknanya—sambil menatap matanya dengan begitu lembut, berbeda dengan tatapan yang diberikannya saat konfrontasi barusan.

"Kau ... ada ... di ... sana ... kan? Kono ... ha? Kem ... balilah."

Pistol itu bergetar hebat.

"Kono ... ha ... kem ... balilah ..."

"... _Danchou_?"

"Kono ... ha—"

DOR.

**.**

**end**


End file.
